Storyteller
by Seka Roma
Summary: No todo el pasado es malo, ¿verdad, Onodera? En la época como Oda y Saga, también hubo momentos dulces. Tan dulces, que ni siquiera Ritsu puede recordarlos con rabia. La historia dentro de este fic es uno de esos momentos.
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de Nakamura-sensei. El libro al que hace referencia Oda, en la segunda parte, es "Diez negritos", de Agatha Christie. A mí sólo me pertenece la computadora con la que escribí esta aberración.

 **Nota de autor:** Casi nunca veo fics de Oda y Saga. Sólo he visto uno en español, así que aportaré mi granito de arena con este.

¡De antemano les agradezco muchísimo por leer!

* * *

 **I**

\- ¡Maldición, Onodera! ¿Qué mierda es esto?

\- ¡Si sólo vas a juzgarme, regresa a tu casa!

Takano no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado contemplando el plato, que sostenía con la punta de los dedos. Lo había encontrado entre los cojines del sofá. ¿Cuántos días habría pasado allí? Los restos de comida vieja, que se acumulaban en él, comenzaban a tener un color inusual; bien pudo ser una ensalada, o alguna comida verdosa que no reconocía, pero de todos modos no existía ningún alimento al que le salieran pelusas con facilidad. Quitar esa mugre iba a ser imposible: mejor botarlo. Era el tercer plato que lanzaba a la basura.

Mientras, Onodera le daba la espalda, nervioso y avergonzado. Quería hundirse en lo profundo de un hoyo cada vez que Takano desenterraba, de la montaña desordenada que era su apartamento, un vaso o cubierto ideal para un experimento biológico, o una camisa tiesa por la suciedad. Y apenas estaban empezando.

El día anterior, Onodera colapsó como consecuencia de exceso de trabajo y desnutrición, mezclado con un resfriado. Takano había pasado la noche con él – no exenta de diversión, por supuesto – cuidándolo. En ese momento, la única preocupación que tenía en mente era vigilar a su tierno y amado subordinado, ¡pero cómo cambian las cosas con el día! Al salir el sol, en lo primero que repararon sus ojos avellanas fue la pila de ropa tirada, libros desordenados, papeles esparcidos por el suelo, y cuanta basura cubría el apartamento de Onodera. Entonces tomó una decisión arriesgada, pero importante para él: limpiar ese desastre.

Se suponía que se las arreglaría solo, dejando a Onodera en cama. Pero el joven editor no resistía la sensación de ser un inútil; además, ver a otra persona – precisamente a quien más buscaba ocultarle su vida desorganizada, sin querer encarar la razón de esa actitud – haciendo un trabajo que le correspondía hería su orgullo, impidiéndole todo posible descanso. Al final, Takano le encargó ordenar y quitar el polvo de los estantes inferiores de las bibliotecas. De esa forma ayudaría sin despegarse del suelo.

Llevaban dos horas limpiando bajo un silencio incómodo, apenas roto por los burlones comentarios de Takano, ante las cosas inverosímiles que descubría, o preguntando qué cosas debía considerar desperdicios, recibiendo de Onodera una reacción explosiva cuando lo molestaba, o una escueta respuesta mascullada entre dientes. Las cosas que consideraban basura iban a parar a una enorme bolsa negra, bastante llena, demasiado llena para el gusto de Onodera. En aquel instante, Takano la engrosaba con libros tan viejos e inservibles que las hojas casi se deshacían en las manos.

\- ¿Quieres botar este?

Onodera se volteó. Su jefe sujetaba un libro azulado, con un título en letras cursivas, elegantes, doradas al igual que los bordes. "Doce cuentos mágicos", se llamaba el grueso volumen; el tiempo parecía haber borrado algunas letras del título, y todas las del autor. Onodera lo reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡No! – gritó, arrebatándole el volumen. Pero ante la mirada sorprendida de su jefe, se obligó a suavizar la voz – No. Este lo dejaré aquí – añadió, colocándolo en una pila de libros que esperaban ser guardados en sus repisas.

Takano lo miró con suspicacia durante unos minutos, queriendo indagar más sobre esa extraña reacción. Pero al no obtener respuesta, retomó su labor, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino. Onodera quiso imitarlo, prestarle atención a los demás libros, pero sus ojos recaían una y otra vez en el volumen azul, por mucho que deseara evitarlo. Terminó apoyándolo en su regazo, mientras sus dedos pasaban de las letras en relieve a las páginas amarillentas, sin abrirlo.

Claro que se acordaba de ese libro.

… _Sempai…_

El mundo a su alrededor se desdibujó, mientras la mente se le llenaba de recuerdos.

* * *

 **II**

\- ¡Saga-sempai!

Oda se incorporó para recibir a la persona que amaba. Hacía mucho que terminaron sus clases, pero en lugar de irse, prefirió esperarlo en la biblioteca; fuera, unos nubarrones oscuros cubrían el cielo, transmitiendo su frialdad al ambiente. No era raro que el lugar estuviese desierto. Sin embargo, esa soledad le agradaba, le permitiría tener un instante de intimidad con quien adoraba; sabía que lo encontraría allí, y se rehusaba a volver a casa sin verlo, aunque fuera unos segundos.

Era obvio que la espera había valido la pena. Lo recibió sin disimular la alegría en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, y sin tratar de corregir su voz distorsionada por la emoción. Saga, por su parte, le correspondió con un saludo frío, mientras ocupaba un asiento frente a él, manteniendo los brazos cruzados; pero eso no le sorprendía a Oda. Ya se consideraba bastante afortunado con que Saga le hablara y saliera con él; pedir más amabilidad, más dulzura, era abusar de la suerte que tenía, al ver cumplido el sueño que albergó durante cuatro largos años. Así que su carácter serio y distante era algo a lo que se podía acostumbrar fácilmente, como podía acostumbrarse a cualquiera de sus defectos.

\- ¡Saga-sempai! ¡Mira! – exclamó, sacando un libro de su mochila, tras estornudar varias veces – ¡Me leí la historia que me recomendaste hace unos días! Realmente me sorprendió mucho la trama, empezando por la forma en que todos quedaron atrapados en la isla…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tenías razón! Es increíble. Ahora yo también me pregunto cómo se le ocurrió esa idea a la autora.

\- Ya veo.

Oda se desanimó un poco; se le veía en su mirada desconcertada y en su sonrisa, que vaciló una fracción de segundo. Era muy transparente con sus sentimientos, sin ser consciente de ello. No podía decir que conocía totalmente a Saga, apenas si conseguía enumerar dos o tres de sus gustos. Pero se había dado cuenta, en ese corto tiempo, de que era muy conversador cuando discutían sobre libros; y lo era más si se trataban de aquellos por los que mostraba una marcada preferencia. Oda sabía que el volumen del que hablaba era uno de sus favoritos; lo sabía por el énfasis que puso al recomendárselo. Y que obtuviera unas respuestas tan escuetas…

Sin embargo, ignoró las alarmas que se activaban en su interior. No quería parecer paranoico.

\- Creo que el personaje que más me impresionó fue el juez Wargrave. No imaginé que su papel se desarrollaría de esa forma… - se interrumpió ante una nueva serie de estornudos.

Los ambarinos ojos de Saga reflejaron una chispa de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! – contestó Oda, enérgico.

Mentía. La verdad era que se sentía enfermo. Estaba seguro de haber cogido un resfriado, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Aunque se sentía desfallecer de felicidad porque Saga se hubiese fijado en su estado, que prestara un mínimo de atención a sus movimientos, en realidad odiaba causarle inquietudes. Lo idolatraba, y por eso consideraba que, si iba preocuparse, debía ser por algo mucho más importante, y no por él, que era un simple muchacho. Así que, ¿cómo iba a permitir que se angustiara por semejante nimiedad?

\- ¡Ah! También leí que la nueva novela de Usami Akihiko saldrá a la venta esta semana – continuó Oda, entre tartamudeos – Me preguntaba si querrías que fuéramos a comprarlo, juntos. O si no quieres, está bien; yo puedo ir y comprarle un ejemplar a Saga-sempai. No tienes que darme el dinero ni nada. Podríamos leer fragmentos aquí…amo la voz de Saga-sempai cuando lee…

Dio un respingo al notar que se perdía en sus pensamientos, llegando a decirlos en alta voz. Rebuscó en su cabeza, desesperado por hallar un tema que agradara a Saga. La conversación anterior no tuvo el efecto que deseaba, y aunque se repitiera que era estúpido, esos pequeños fracasos destruían su autoconfianza, recordándole lo insignificante que era ante esa presencia que no lograba complacer.

Comprendía que, a la vista de otros, su actitud sólo sería catalogada de exagerada, ¡pero quién imaginaría el alcance de su adoración! ¡Nadie! Por eso jugueteaba nerviosamente con los faldones de su camisa, para disimular la tristeza y decepción que le causaba no ser suficiente, ni siquiera para mantener una conversación normal. Tenía tanto de qué hablarle, ideaba tantas maneras de decirle las cosas a la perfección, y eso era lo que menos lograba. Como para subrayar esa línea de sus pensamientos, Saga se limitó a responder un monótono:

\- Entiendo.

Su sonrisa terminó por desvanecerse. Ahora si estaba seguro de haber hecho algo mal, ¿pero qué? ¿Sería que lo estaba atosigando tanto con un tema que había acabado por desagradarle? ¿Habría dicho algo indebido? Por mucho que repasara cada una de sus palabras, no hallaba ninguna que pudiera enfadarlo.

 _Tal vez ninguna que te moleste a ti, pero a él…_

Abrió los labios para preguntarle, pero estos se limitaban a temblar. Tenía miedo. Cosas tan minúsculas como esa desencadenaban miles de temores. Podría tratarse de un error pequeño, con el que querría morir de vergüenza, por haberle pasado inadvertido. ¿O sería algo grave, tanto como para perder a la persona que amaba? No estaba seguro de mantener ese sueño tan frágil. No tenía forma de adivinar los oscuros pensamientos de Saga; era uno de esos días donde más ansiaba destrozar sus dulces e inocentes ilusiones. De haberlo sabido, Oda entendería que debía dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara, en vez de preguntar, con la voz hecha un murmullo:

\- ¿Sucede algo, Saga-sempai?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Oda palideció ante el tono cortante de esa respuesta.

\- Hacer… ¿hacer qué?

\- ¡Esto! – bramó Saga – Venir aquí y hablarme de estas cosas, como si supieras muy bien cuáles son mis gustos. ¡Si no sabes nada de mí! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que querría conversar de eso, o de cualquier cosa particular?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres si no me conoces?!

\- Y-Yo…lo siento…n-no sabía…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no sabías! Mi familia se está cayendo, la única compañía que tengo es un gato y desapareció esta mañana. Y encima, estás aquí cuando quiero estar solo. ¡Realmente me molestas!

Oda no replicó. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, y estaba seguro de que más disculpas sólo agravarían la situación. Recogió sus cosas en silencio y salió con lentitud; la escena había disminuido sus fuerzas para caminar. Le dolía muchísimo que la persona más especial en su vida le hubiese gritado. Pero en lugar de recriminarle su actitud, se encontraba culpándose a sí mismo. Se veía como el único responsable, y como en el fondo no existían razones lógicas para ello, se inventaba mil excusas. Debió darse cuenta que algo andaba mal; debió reconocer las señales de su rabia y retirarse, sabedor de que su forma de ser, la mayoría de las veces, era desagradable; debió preguntarle si quería estar sólo en vez de entrometerse en sus problemas; debió… De repente se le ocurrían tantas cosas que debió hacer…

Y aun así, por mucho que considerara justo aquel reclamo, por mucho que intentara afrontar las consecuencias como lo habría hecho y como quizás le habría gustado a Saga – con fuerza, cerrando los ojos al sufrimiento y asumiendo la culpa – no podía evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas, que un sonrojo de vergüenza cubriera su rostro, o dejar de comparar la punzante sensación en su pecho como si algo lo rompiera por dentro.

* * *

 **III**

Al salir de la escuela, consideró que el ambiente iba acorde con sus emociones. Las nubes cargadas volvían el día tan oscuro como si fuera de noche. El gélido viento soplaba con fuerza, arrancando las hojas, obligándolas a arrastrarse en el suelo.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos; pero de repente, mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas, se le ocurrió algo tan obvio que estuvo tentado de golpearse por no considerarlo antes. ¡Buscaría al gato! Recordaba que Saga lo había llamado Sorata; quizás respondiera si gritaba ese nombre. Además, una vez leyó que los gatos no se alejaban mucho del territorio que marcaban. Si era verdad, Sorata seguramente andaba por alguna de las calles donde vivía Saga. ¡Se lo regresaría, y entonces todo volvería a estar bien!

Regresó sobre sus pasos, para dirigirse a la calle donde se hallaba la casa de Saga. Le parecía un lugar sencillo de recorrer normalmente, pero todo cambia cuando buscas algo pequeño, que puede moverse a su antojo. Eso no lo desanimó y comenzó a buscar detrás de la basura tirada al pie de los postes, en los callejones, observaba con atención la entrada de las casas. Mientras hacía esto, un trueno rompió la quietud. Pronto comenzó a caer una fina llovizna, que se transformó en densa lluvia después. Oda no cargaba un paraguas consigo, pero eso se le antojaba lo menos importante del mundo.

Llevaba mucho rato bajo la tormenta. Lo suficiente para calarse hasta los huesos. De repente, a través de la cortina de agua, percibió los maullidos de unos gatos. Corrió al lugar donde oía el sonido, descubriendo a un gato enorme, blanco, que daba zarpazos a uno chiquito y negro, con patas blancas. Reconoció a Sorata. Y también recordó lo mal que se llevaba con los animales; siempre huían, en el mejor de los casos, cuando se les acercaba.

Sin embargo, se armó de valor para separar ambos gatos. Se interpuso entre ambos, y eso desagradó al gato blanco, que lanzaba sus garras contra las manos de Oda. El muchacho, por su parte, aprovechaba la oportunidad para tomar a Sorata en sus brazos. Quizás porque el gatito también estaba nervioso y asustado, le arañó la cara en lugar de acurrucarse en sus manos; y por reflejo, Oda lo dejó caer. Ambos gatos escaparon, camuflados con la lluvia; y aunque Oda intentó seguirlos, los perdió de vista.

Se internó en calles que jamás había transitado. Sólo conocía los caminos que recorría con Saga; nunca quiso explorar el resto del vecindario. A veces creía vislumbrar una sombra negra y menuda, que saltaba entre los cubos de basura; pero siempre resultaba ser su imaginación. Aun así, corría internándose en callejones extraños, y tropezando más de una vez con el pavimento mojado, empapando su uniforme en los charcos y raspando sus manos y rostro, como si los rasguños no le escocieran bastante.

En una de sus caídas, vio que algo huía ante su ahogado grito de dolor. Tuvo la certeza de que era Sorata. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y corrió por los callejones, con la esperanza de atraparlo. Ante sí, en efecto, el animal lo adelantaba a pesar de ser casi una cría.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Sorata! – lo llamó varias veces, pero el gato no daba muestras de reconocer su nombre.

 _Dios, me voy a morir si estoy equivocado._

No se confundía. Definitivamente ese era el gato de Saga. Y lo atraparía. Al doblar una esquina, estuvo cerca de cantar su victoria. Ante sí, se extendía una calle infinita de casas estilo occidental, en evidente abandono. Pero ni rastro del animal. El alma se le cayó a los pies; no le importaba pasar toda la noche buscando si era necesario, pero internarse en ese conjunto de viviendas derruidas, donde se ocultarían ladrones, asesinos y cuanta carroña humana existiese… No podía exponerse. Le diría a Saga, al día siguiente, que el gato se había escabullido en esa dirección; tal vez los dos, juntos, lograran encontrarlo y defenderse del peligro que emanaba la calle.

Obligó sus piernas a retroceder, aunque estas se resistían, como si no desearan aceptar su derrota. ¡Qué ingenuo era! ¡Pensar que podría recuperar a Sorata en un día, cuando la mayoría de los animales perdidos se dejaban guiar a casa tras pasar dos o tres días en las salvajes avenidas! ¡Con qué cara miraría a Saga, al día siguiente, cuando no consiguió devolverle lo que apreciaba, por muy cerca que lo tuvo! Reemprendió el camino a casa, y a medida que avanzaba, se desesperaba más. No identificaba los callejones. Sus lágrimas de frustración se confundían con la lluvia.

Al final, después de una hora avanzando y deshaciendo su marcha, distinguió un árbol frondoso. Se alegró muy levemente. A fuerza de caminar sin rumbo, había llegado a una parte con la que estaba familiarizado. Y mientras se acercaba al final de la calle, sus ojos repararon en un pequeño animal, pegado a un poste.

\- Sorata – murmuró, incrédulo.

Esta vez, el gato se dejó agarrar por aquel joven, que curvaba sus labios en una amplia sonrisa.

Sorprendería a la persona que adoraba.

* * *

 **IV**

Y, en efecto, a Saga le impresionó mucho abrir la puerta y encontrar a Oda con Sorata abrigado en la chaqueta negra de su uniforme. La ropa chorreante lucía pesada por la lluvia, y su camisa estaba tan mojada que se confundía con la piel de Oda; su abundante cabello castaño aparecía aplastado, con los mechones pegándose a su rostro ligeramente sucio y lleno de cortes, al igual que sus manos. Y a pesar de ello, le exhibía una de sus enormes y dulces sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Saga, jalando a Oda para que entrara en la casa. Dentro, se le hizo notorio el temblor en las piernas de su pareja.

\- N-No tenías que hacerme pasar. No quiero ensuciar nada.

Oda dejó que el gato saliera de su abrigo. Fue entonces cuando Saga comprendió que no lo cargaba así solamente para resguardarlo de la lluvia, sino porque lo había secado con su ropa para entregárselo todo lo limpio que pudiera. Sorata apenas dejaba unas tenues huellas en su paso por el interior de la casa.

\- Sólo quería pasar y dejártelo – continuó Oda, sonrojado y apabullado con sus palabras – Iré a casa ahora. Nos vemos mañana, sempai.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero el agarre de Saga se lo impidió. Como la casa estaba vacía, no tuvo problemas para subirlo a su habitación, pese a las protestas de Oda, quien se empeñaba en regresar a su hogar. Con delicadeza, Saga lo guio hasta una silla de su cuarto, y armado con una toalla, comenzó a secar sus cabellos con toda la dulzura que no le expresaba en palabras. Realmente había estado preocupado por él, por haberlo herido en la mañana; por mucho que quisiera creer que Oda todavía era un juego, una persona a quien despedazar por puro resentimiento, no podía engañarse. Empezaba a amarlo. Y esas muestras de amor, que llegaban tras descubrirle los lados más oscuros de su mente, lo desarmaban. No entendía por qué le gustaba tanto a ese muchacho.

\- ¿Me explicarás qué hacías fuera? – le exigió, atravesándolo con sus ojos avellana.

Y Oda le contó toda su pequeña aventura, omitiendo las partes donde su ánimo decaía al no hallar a Sorata.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque te amo, sempai.

Callaron un rato. Como Oda clavaba los ojos en la madera del suelo, para tapar el violento sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, pudo ver cómo Saga desabrochaba su camisa. El roce de sus dedos, por encima de la ropa, bastaba para calentar su piel. Ansiaba demasiado ese tacto. Lo adoraba tanto que no lograba asimilar que él, que precisamente él, a quien tanto deseaba, se dignara a tocarlo; la emoción era muy fuerte para contenerla, o saber lidiar con ella.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? – exclamó, nervioso, parándose de la silla ante la mirada extrañada de Saga.

\- Quitarte esto. ¿No ves que estás empapado? Deja que la ponga a secar, y así descansas un rato. Puedes ponerte mi ropa, aunque te quedará grande.

\- E-Está bien. N-No tienes que tomarte esas molestias por mí. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Saga lo contempló durante un instante. Qué chico tan raro. Suspiró y le entregó las primeras prendas que cruzaron por su camino. Lo importante era que se quitara el uniforme húmedo. Le indicó dónde quedaba el baño, y antes de verlo marcharse, quiso divertirse un poco con el nerviosismo de Oda. Sujetó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo, y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Tal como esperaba, Oda gritó, emocionado, y corrió al baño; mientras lo veía alejarse, descubrió que su mano quedó manchada con minúsculas gotas de sangre. Esos rasguños no parecían tan profundos a simple vista.

Al regresar, con una camisa que lo cubría como una bata, Oda no aguantó su creciente debilidad; sus piernas flaquearon ante Saga, quien lo cargó hasta la cama, notando la fiebre en ese cuerpo que consideraba vulnerable. ¡Cómo hubiese querido detener el tiempo! Así se habría quedado cerca de la persona que adoraba, sintiéndose protegido en sus brazos. Aunque tampoco lamentó verse acostado en su cama, aspirando el aroma con el que tanto fantaseó durante años.

Saga se encargó de cubrirlo con una manta, colocar paños húmedos en su frente y limpiar los cortes en su rostro y manos – el pañuelo se teñía de rojo y negro, al remover la suciedad adherida a su piel – para luego levantarse y abandonar la habitación. A Oda ni siquiera le dio tiempo detenerlo. Una vez a su lado, se le hacía más insoportable tenerlo lejos; sentía que una parte de su ser se marchitaba sin su presencia. Estar rodeado de todas sus cosas, estar acobijado por las mismas sabanas que absorbían su calidez, impregnándose de su olor…Nada de esto era suficiente para tolerar su ausencia. Para distraerse, cogió un libro de una pila cercana a la cama. "Doce cuentos mágicos", rezaba el título.

\- No sabía que te gustaran los cuentos infantiles.

La voz de Saga lo sorprendió. Quería dejar la novela, sintiéndose culpable por tomar sus pertenencias a la ligera. Pero no pudo soltarlo, y usó el volumen para cubrir su sonrojo.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó para desviar el tema.

\- Llamé a tus padres y les dije que estabas aquí, que regresarías cuando escampe. Pero como te ves enfermo, también les advertí que te quedarías si te sentías muy mal.

\- G-Gracias…

\- Intenta dormir – le aconsejó, aunque Oda lo tomó como una orden.

Apretó los párpados, sin soltar el libro. Oía cómo Saga arrastraba una silla para sentarse a su lado. Lo agitaba sentirlo tan cerca, siendo consciente de la fijeza de su mirada.

\- No puedo – gimoteó, avergonzado.

\- Si te leo uno de esos cuentos, ¿te dormirías? – preguntó Saga, recordando que en la mañana Oda había elogiado su lectura – Escoge el cuento que quieres.

Oda aceptó, pasándole el volumen azulado con timidez, señalando la página de un cuento que eligió al azar. Aunque el tono con que le hablaban era serio, rallante en la odiosidad, percibía la ternura de sus actos y eso lo abrumaba. Saga tardó un rato, leyendo superficialmente la historia para no equivocarse; así también fingía ignorar la mirada insistente y fascinada de su pareja. Por fin, inició:

\- Érase una vez un pueblo mágico donde todos esperaban, felices, el reinado de la princesa Dorothy…

Saga se interrumpió. Su pareja temblaba ligeramente en las sabanas, sin saber si era por la fiebre o por la emoción. De cualquier forma, buscó su mano debajo de las cobijas y la tomó con dulzura, seguro de que esa simple acción lo calmaría. El sonrojo de Oda no podía ser mayor. Saga retomó el cuento; Oda lo oía sin escuchar sus palabras. Se concentraba en la cadencia de su voz, grave y hermosa; o en su rostro, del que no quería perderse ni un ángulo al hablar. No apartaba la mirada de él. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, los ojos se le fueron cerrando. Luchó contra el sueño para poder oírlo hasta el final. Notaba que su mano iba cediendo a las ganas de dormir, separándose de los dedos de Saga.

 _No me sueltes…_ , quería decirle, pero sólo fue un pensamiento; no se encontraba la voz. Ese momento era tan perfecto. No deseaba que acabara. Pero al menos aguardó al final de la historia, cuando el caballero se confesaba a la princesa con un:

\- Te amo, Dorothy.

 _Te amo, sempai_ , quiso corresponderle. Quería agradecerle. Incluso abrió los labios para hacerlo, pero su mente se sumergió, sin piedad, en un mar de sueños. Lo último que captó fue la voz de Saga, llamándolo para asegurarse de que estaba dormido:

\- ¿Ritsu?

* * *

 **V**

\- ¡Ritsu!

Onodera se sobresaltó. Ya no se encontraba en el cuarto de la persona que amaba, sino en su desastrosa habitación. A quien tenía detrás, mirándolo con preocupación, era a Takano. Lo único que conservaba del pasado era el libro azul, que aún reposaba en su regazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ah…sí…sólo me mareé un poco.

Estaba aturdido. Por lo general, odiaba recordar su pasado; en muy raras ocasiones, como esa, ansiaba quedarse en sus memorias, porque pertenecían al único momento donde realmente fue feliz. Pretendía continuar arreglando los estantes, hasta que unos brazos lo envolvieron, para levantarlo del piso.

\- ¡Takano-san! ¿¡Qué demonios…!? ¡Bájame! – exclamaba Onodera, pataleando para que lo soltaran.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Te dije que no te esforzaras, que todavía estás débil, y tú insististe…

Takano lo cargó hasta la cama, y luego regresó a su puesto en la montaña de ropa sucia.

\- Dios, al menos pudiste darme el libro – masculló Onodera, incorporándose para recoger el tomo, que cayó de sus piernas.

Takano se le adelantó, pasándole el libro y empujándolo ligeramente, para que se acostara sin levantarse.

\- Intenta dormir – le dijo. Aunque su tono era suave, sonaba a una orden.

Onodera intentó protestar, pero Takano le dio la espalda para enfocarse en doblar ropa para lavar, matando sus quejas. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien así? No quedaban ni rastros de la personalidad de Saga en ese hombre autoritario, sarcástico, egocéntrico y quejón. Bueno…quizás era precisamente por eso. La persona a su lado parecía alguien completamente diferente; era como enamorarse de un hombre distinto. Aunque…no le gustaba admitirlo, pero la idea de sentirse atraído por otro le desagradaba…

Pensaba en eso mientras pasaba, distraídamente, las páginas que componían el cuento que le leyera Saga en su juventud. Cuando menos lo esperaba, lo rodearon nuevamente los fuertes brazos de su jefe.

\- ¿Qué haces? – gritó, alejándose todo lo que le permitía la estrecha cama.

Takano se apoyó en un codo para mirar a su joven subordinado. Qué muchacho tan difícil. Nunca hallaba la mejor forma de abordarlo y destruir sus barreras.

\- Vi que tenías problemas para dormir, y pensé que necesitarías un abrazo. Como anoche.

Onodera recordaba, a la perfección, que la noche anterior le había pedido a Takano, con manos temblorosas, que se quedara a su lado, permitiendo que lo abrazara en la oscuridad hasta dormirse. Se sonrojó. A la luz del sol, su actitud se le aparecía ridícula.

\- No saques conclusiones por ti mismo. ¿No estabas muy ocupado limpiando?

\- Sí, pero creo que también necesito un descanso – dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro y lo hojeaba, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Onodera – No sabía que te gustaran los cuentos infantiles. Ya sé: si te leo uno de estos, seguro te dormirás.

Onodera apartó la mirada sin responder, cosa que su jefe tomó por una afirmación. Takano lo acurrucó en su pecho, para después dar una lectura superficial a un cuento, el primero que resaltaba al abrir el libro porque los bordes de las páginas estaban doblados, resaltando que ese era distinto a los demás. Mientras, Onodera se adormecía, a su pesar; estaba cómodo con la calidez del cuerpo en el que descansaba, escuchando el fuerte latir de su corazón. Sin embargo, se despejó un poco al notar que Takano iba a iniciar la historia. Sabía cuál leería. Lo había repasado tantas veces en el pasado – sólo porque Saga se lo narró – que se lo aprendió de memoria. Su mente quiso adelantarse al comienzo del relato.

 _Érase una vez un pueblo mágico donde todos esperaban, felices, el reinado de la princesa Dorothy…_

\- Érase una vez un pueblo mágico donde todos esperaban, felices, el reinado del príncipe Ritsu.

 _Ah, sí…se llamaba Ritsu… ¡un momento!_

\- ¿Ah? ¡No cambies las cosas! ¡La protagonista se llama Dorothy!

\- ¿Te lo sabes de memoria? En todo caso, pensé que apreciarías mejor mis habilidades literarias.

\- ¿Habilidades literarias? ¡Pero si me arruinaste el cuento!

Takano entrelazó sus dedos con los de Onodera, consciente de que así se callaría; bien podría sujetar el libro con una sola mano. Y funcionó. Onodera quedó atontado por la sensación que le producía ese roce, capaz de erizar su piel. Decidió dejar pasar esas cosas y prestar atención al cuento. Esta vez quiso escuchar el relato que Takano le inventaba.

La historia se centraba en Ritsu, un inocente, dulce y tímido príncipe a punto de casarse con Usami (¿Por qué tenías que meter a mi autor favorito?). Sin embargo, el día de la boda, que era cuando se le entregaría el reino, Ritsu lo pierde todo. Su personalidad cambia, volviéndose temperamental y orgulloso – si bien en el fondo conservaba su amabilidad y pureza – trazándose una única misión: recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Y en el camino, conoce a un caballero – casualmente llamado Masamune – quien lo ayuda. Al principio no se llevan bien. Casi se odian. Pero su relación cambia conforme viven varias aventuras. Después de todo, Masamune no es la misma persona que lo hizo sufrir. Era alguien diferente.

Onodera se intrigaba por conocer el final, pero su mente se dispersaba. Si, en verdad Takano había cambiado mucho, pero en el fondo reconocía rasgos de Saga que le hacían revivir partes de su pasado con nostalgia. Pequeños gestos como el que le obsequiaba en ese instante, por ejemplo, no habían desaparecido. Pensándolo bien, Takano incluso podía superar a quien fue diez años atrás, reforzando las cualidades que tanto amó. Todas las frases afectuosas, que tanto necesitó y le fueron negadas, se las decía en el presente; le demostraba todos los días cuán especial era y cuánto lo necesitaba; le ofrecía todo su apoyo incondicional; no se reservaba su pasión; le repetía mil veces todos los "Te amo" que jamás le confesó; y además…además…

No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones. El sueño le ganaba. Su mente adormecida empezó a confundir el pasado con el presente; no diferenciaba si era Takano, o Saga, quien le leía ese cuento y lo acunaba como si fuera un tesoro. Eran personas distintas, y los amaba a los dos, porque eran la misma persona. Y en lugar de odiar esa fusión de memorias, se entregó a su pequeña ilusión, regalándose un instante de auténtica felicidad. Sin embargo, el sueño se abría paso en su ser. Notaba que sus dedos sujetaban con menos fuerza la mano de Takano.

\- No me sueltes… - balbuceó, como habría querido hacerlo hace diez años.

Aunque abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Takano no se detuvo, ni permitió que su voz delatara lo emocionado que estaba. Se limitó a apresar la mano de Onodera con fuerza, dispuesto a no dejarla ir jamás. El último pedazo de conciencia que le quedaba a Onodera le hacía temer perderse el final del cuento. Los párpados le pesaban, se le cerraban solos. Las oraciones se le escapaban. Pero logró aguantar hasta que Takano culminó con la frase final del cuento:

\- Te amo, Ritsu.


End file.
